Don't Let Her Go
by Eris Laufeyson
Summary: Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'il regrettait plus au monde que de l'avoir laissée partir, ce jour là. Parce qu'il l'attends toujours. Parce qu'il continue d'espérer. Un petit Nalu, tout fluff sur la fin ... Sur Let Her Go de Passenger.


Bonsoir bonsoir, mes fabuleuses patates ! Je reviens en ce mardi soir avec ... Du **Nalu** ! Et oui, c'est un peu triste, c'est un OS, je n'écrirai pas la suite, parce que ça ne m'inspire pas vraiment comme ship pour le moment, mais je travaille activement sur d'autres fictions, dont Fix You, dont un chapitre arrivera prochainement, dès que j'aurai fini d'envoyer mes dossiers à l'étranger, soit après le **_15 Octobre_** ^^.

 _ **Disclaimer : L'Univers appartient à Hiro Mashima, heureusement pour les personnages, d'ailleurs !**_

Merci à **La Sadique** pour ses reviews ^^! N'oubliez pas d'en laisser une a la fin, ça fait très plaisir à mon petit coeur d'auteur ^^

Bref. Vous pouvez le lire en écoutant Let Her Go de Passenger, c'est cette chanson qui m'a inspiré le pitch !

Janna !

* * *

"NON !"

Je viens de me réveiller en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Je suis chez moi, je vois mon Exceed qui dort au bout du lit. Je me relève et prends ma tête dans les mains, encore choqué par le cauchemar que je viens de faire.

Encore.

J'en peux plus. Mais quand est ce qu'elle va revenir ?

J'en peux plus, elle me manque depuis tellement de temps ... Elle est partie en même temps que ma joie de vivre, que mon sourire, que ma force.

Je veux la voir revenir, je veux la serrer dans les bras, l'embrasser, la chérir comme ma propre vie, plus encore.

Je veux la retrouver, lui dire à quel point je l'aime, que je l'aime comme un fou, et que sans elle je ne suis rien. Juste une coquille vide, un corps sans âme, une fleur sans pétale, une lune sans soleil. Un dieu, sans le monde.

Je veux l'épouser, avoir des enfants avec elle, ne jamais la quitter, l'aimer, encore et toujours, dans la vie, la maladie, le bonheur, la douleur, la mort.

Je veux qu'elle sache que je pourrait tuer pour elle si c'est pas déjà fait, que même Dieu ne pourrait pas s'opposer à nous, tellement nous sommes forts quand nous sommes ensemble.

Alors je décides d'arrêter de rêver.

Je me lève, prends mon chat dans mes bras et commence à courir.

Est-elle revenue ?  
Dites-moi qu'elle est revenue.

D'un regard, je sais.

Non. Elle n'est pas revenue.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas là hier, qu'elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui et qu'elle ne sera pas là demain.

Alors encore une fois, et pour la dernière fois, je perds espoir. Ils savent. Mes amis, ses amis. Ils savent que j'ai arrêté d'espérer. Ils ont vu cette étincelle qui me maintenait en vie disparaître brusquement, comme soufflée par un ouragan.  
Ils ont compris que c'était fini pour moi. Ils ont compris que ce serait ma dernière aube et mon dernier crépuscule. Ils ont compris que je la rejoindrait, peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Dans la vie comme dans la mort. Ils ont compris que je l'aimais.

Parce que je ne voulais pas la laisser partir ce jour là.  
Parce que j'aurais du lui désobéir et y aller avec elle.

Je suis perdu. Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, de penser, de respirer, de laisser mon cœur battre.

Alors pour la dernière fois, j'ouvre les portes de la guilde.  
Pour la dernière fois, je marche sur le bord du canal.  
Pour la dernière fois, je passe par la fenêtre.

Je m'allonge dans son lit, ou j'ai passé tellement de nuits.  
Je m'endors ...

* * *

Je sens quelque chose sur ma joue.  
C'est frais.  
J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse.

Et je la vois, devant moi. Comme dans un rêve. La lune pleine créée une atmosphère irréelle dans la pièce, mais je la vois.

Je la vois ?

Oui, c'est elle. Elle pleure. Elle pleure, à genoux à terre.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit vraiment rentrée. C'est encore un rêve. J'en suis sur.

Pourtant, je me lève.

Pourtant, je m'approche d'elle, et je lui prends délicatement le visage.

Elle se réfugie dans mes bras en pleurant "Je suis rentrée ".

Oui, tu es revenue.  
Oui, tu es la.

Mais pourquoi est tu partie ?  
Pourquoi avoir mis quatre longues années à revenir ?

"-Tu es enfin là ...  
\- Je suis là ...  
\- Je t'aime. "

Je l'ai dit. Enfin. Je vois les larmes de surprise et de soulagement se mêler. J'ai vu aussi des larmes de bonheur, et des larmes de remords.

Mais c'est du passé. Je t'aime et je ne te laisserai pas me quitter une deuxième fois. Alors, comme si ça t'empêcherait de partir loin de moi, je t'embrasse.

Comme si ma vie en dépendait. Parce que c'est le cas.

J'ai retrouvé mon âme, ma fleur, mon soleil.  
Je te relève, alors que nous nous embrassons toujours, et te pose sur le lit. Je m'allonge à côté de toi, et t'allonge sur moi, ta tête contre mon torse.

Je peux enfin passer ma main dans tes cheveux longs et soyeux.  
Je peux enfin caresser ta peau laiteuse comme je veux.  
Je peux enfin te faire comprendre que tu es ma drogue, mon oxygène.

Et alors que tu t'assoupie toute blottie contre moi, une léger sourire au lèvres, je te réveille par une phrase.

Plus importante que n'importe quelle action ou phrase que j'ai dite.

"Lucy, tu veux m'épouser ? "

Tu me regardes, tes grands yeux chocolats tous brillants et tu me réponds simplement.

"Évidemment Natsu ..."

Because I won't let you go …

* * *

Alors, verdict de mes lecteurs adorés ? Même si vous êtes en anonymes, ça me fait plaisir de savoir si vous avez aimez, juste ça.  
On se retrouve bientôt pour une autre fiction !

Zoubi  
FairyQuin


End file.
